Recuerdos de San Valentín
by Lyan
Summary: Winry tiene un mal día, y está cabreada. Sin embargo, un viejo recuerdo que atesoraba en su interior sale a la luz, y le hace preguntarse si alguna vez podrá volver a celebrar San Valentín con Edward Elric. / Edward&Winry / SPOILERS CHAP 104 - Win!Centric


**N/A:** Buenas : D.

Hace tiempo que no me paseo por el fandom, pero os he echo un pequeño regalito por San Valentín ^^. La idea me vino de golpe a la cabeza, y no queda tan bien en papel, pero me gusta el resultado final ^^. Hay un GRAN Spoiler del capítulo 104. El que avisa no es traidor.

En fin, espero que os guste (:

* * *

Recuerdos de San Valentín

* * *

El día no empezó con buen pie para Winry. Se había quedado dormida, y había perdido un importante cliente. Luego, había puesto a hacer su querida tarta de manzana diaria, y mientras trabajaba en el taller, se le quemó. Y para colmo de males, cada cinco minutos llamaban a su puerta. Vendedores ambulantes de mascarillas para eclipses, ansiosos de sacar tajada de "El Gran día". Winry les cerraba la puerta en las narices.

En definitiva, no estaba de buen humor. Bajó al taller hacía mediodía, deseando terminar uno de sus pedidos más costosos, y así arreglar un poco la desastrosa mañana. Anduvo trabajando, hasta que por un descuido, se le cayeron varios tornillos detrás de una gruesa y vieja mesa de madera que descansaba contra la pared. Molesta, movió el viejo mueble y entre una nubecita de polvo, encontró un pequeño tesoro. Había muchas telarañas y objetos antiguos, largamente olvidados. En una esquina descansaba una muñeca rota y desvencijada de mirada triste, unas canicas, y algo que parecía un...¿sándwich?

Pero lo que de verdad llamó su atención, era una cartulina pequeña y rascada que descansaba entre el polvo al lado de la muñeca. La cogió con cuidado y la sacudió varias veces para poder leer lo que ponía. Estaba resquebrajada y sucia, pero se podía leer con claridad las torpes letras: "A la friki de los AutoMail, feliz San Valentín".

Winry se echó reír al recordar la escena, que había acontecido hacía ya tantos años. Quizás tampoco eran tantos. ¿5 ya? Pero parecía una eternidad...

"_El recreo era bullicioso. Toda clase de niños correteaban de aquí para allá y varias pelotas volaban por el suelo polvoroso. En pequeños corrillos, los niños comentaban sobre el día de San Valentín. En lo que llevaban de mañana, las niñas más guapas de la clase habían recibido rosas rojas y muchas parejas se habían formado._

_Winry estaba en 5º de Primaria. Tenía once años, pero ya era una experta en AutoMail, y siempre estaba riñendo con los Elric por cualquier chorrada. Era un secreto a voces lo enamorada que estaba de Edward, pues todos se daban cuenta excepto, lógicamente, los dos tórtolos._

_En el recreo se respiraba un ambiente intranquilo. Cómo si en cualquier segundo fuera a saltar una chispa que crearía un gran fuego. La chispa fue Edward Elric. Salió de el edificio de clases, con la cara colorada y las manos fuertemente apretadas en la espalda. Ignoró a sus amigos ya las invitaciones para jugar a pelota, dirigiéndose directamente al corrillo donde Winry hablaba con sus amigas. Todo el recreo los observaba con atención. Se avecinaba un gran momento. Podía formarse la tan esperada pareja...o podía llegar la sangre al río. Una de dos. _

_Edward se plantó ante la rubia con la cara más que encendida y la mirada gacha. Hizo un acopio de valor y le entregó a Winry el cartoncito que llevaba en las manos. Esta se enterneció y le miró con una sonrisa. Podía hacer dos cosas: pegarle o besarle. Dependía de que lo pusiese en el cartón._

_Escrito con letra roja y algo deforme, rezaba "A la Friki de los AutoMail, feliz San Valentín", seguido de una frase tachada fuertemente con rotulador negro. Un poco de colorido y unos dibujos de bastante mal gusto (El gusto de Edward). _

_Se hizo el silencio en el recreo por varios segundos mientras Winry intentaba pensar en como reaccionar a ello. ¿Pegarle o no, pegarle o no? Era una opción muy tentadora..._

—_¿Qué pasa, idiota? Ahora no me digas que no te ha gustado. Y oye, no te i-imagines cosas raras. E-es sólo de amistad, ya sabes.__— terminó con un bufido y bajando el ruborizado rostro. _

_Eso fue bastante para terminar de cabrear a Winry. Con su inseparable llave inglesa, se puso a perseguir a ese maldito enano por el recreo, gritando improperios no aptos para menores. Y pese a todo, se sentía feliz."_

Winry sonrió con cariño mientras volvía a la realidad. Eran esos recuerdos los que la mantenían en pie y le recordaban que hubo un tiempo en el que no tuvo problemas o preocupaciones. Se preguntaba si algún día las cosas volverían a ser así. ¿Algún día Edward volvería a darle una tarjeta de San Valentín?

Cogió su AutoMail de nuevo para seguir trabajando, pero en ese momento ocurrió.

Una fuerte sacudida hizo que Winry cayera al suelo, y una tenaza apretó su corazón. Dolía. Dolía mucho. Winry intentó respirar mientras la tenaza apretaba su frágil corazón, y notó como se derrumbaba. Podía sentir a su abuela llamándola, a Den, pero apenas tenía consciencia de lo que pasaba.

¿Estaba..._muriendo_?

—_E...Ed._

Winry cerró los ojos. Él la salvaría. Él siempre lo hacía.

La casa quedó en silencio, mientras el temblor cesaba. La tarjeta había caído al suelo, y la frase tachada en negro, se había desconchado por los años. Se podía leer una sencilla frase.

"_Te quiere, Ed"_

_

* * *

_

_Cualquier opinión será bien recibida, así como ayuda para mejorar. Gracias.  
_


End file.
